yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Nhóm Utopia
ホープ | romaji = Kibō'ō Hōpu | trans = King of Wishes, Hope | fr_name = Utopie | de_name = Utopia | it_name = Utopia | ko_name = 유토피아 | ko_romanized = Yutopia | pt_name = Utopia | es_name = Utopía | zh_name = 希望皇 霍普 | zh_jyutping = | zh_pinyin = Xīwànghuáng Huòpǔ | zh_trans = King of Wishes, Hope | sets = * Order of Chaos * Judgment of the Light * Legacy of the Valiant * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 8 promotional card | tcg = * Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz * Utopia Value Box * Battle Pack: Epic Dawn * Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony * Duelist League 14 participation cards * Gold Series: Haunted Mine * Super Starter: V for Victory * Super Starter Power-Up Pack * Star Pack 2014 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Advent Calendar ZEXAL Edition * The New Challengers * The New Challengers Super Edition * Crossed Souls * 2015 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * 2016 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * The Dark Illusion Special Edition * OTS Tournament Pack 4 * Legendary Collection Kaiba Mega Pack * Duel Power | ocg = * Starter Deck 2011 * Duelist Pack: Yuma * Duel Terminal - Sacred Star Knights!! * Duelist Box 2012 * Starter Deck 2012 * Starter Deck 2013 * Starter Deck 2013 Enhancement Pack * Master Guide 4 promotional cards * The Rarity Collection * The Valuable Book 18 promotional cards * Gold Pack 2016 * Jump Victory Carnival 2016 - Promotion Pack * 20th Anniversary Pack 2nd Wave * 20th Anniversary Duelist Box | china = * Duel Starter Deck * Starter Pack Volume 2 | korea = * Advanced Event Pack 2013 Vol.1 * Numbers' Binder * Premium Pack Vol.10 * Premium Pack Vol.11 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Ước Vọng Đế Hoàng", được biết là "King of Wishes, Hope" ( ホープ Kibō'ō Hōpu) ở Nhật Bản, đây là một nhóm bài liên quan đến nhóm bài "Number". Nó là một nhóm bài phụ của "Utopic" archetype. Chúng được dùng bởi Yuma Tsukumo và Astral như signature cards trong anime, và được hỗ trợ bởi các lá bài trong nhóm bài "ZW -". "Utopian Aura" and "Utopia Buster" are not "Utopia" cards because they do not have 「 ホープ」 in their Japanese names. Playing style Aside from "Number 39: Utopia" itself, the monsters have effects which either increase their own ATK or deal with the ATK of the opponent's monsters. A Utopia Deck usually focuses on Xyz Summoning "Utopia" monsters. The base form negates attacks, and the "Number C39", Rank-Down, and Rank-Up versions focus on gaining ATK and draining opposing monsters' ATK. The alternate "Utopia" forms can be easy summoned by most "Rank-Up-Magic" cards and Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall. This archetype works well with "Number Wall", "Onomatopia" and the "ZW -" archetype. Two great Xyz Monsters that can support this archetype are "Number 99: Utopic Dragon and "CXyz Barian Hope". The former can be easily summoned to the field by simply discarding a "Rank-Up-Magic" card and using a "Utopia" monster as Xyz Material. "Barian Hope" can be Xyz Summoned by "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force". It is capable of using the effects of "Utopia" monsters in the Graveyard. Recommended cards Official Decks References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Thể_loại:Archetype Thể_loại:Nhóm Utopia